


Delusion of poverty

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: *或許就是認命和大眾偏愛反著來（*譬如含量78%的可可忌廉蛋糕*是苦到落淚的美味
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Delusion of poverty

**Author's Note:**

> 配合著天ノ弱大概會不錯

1、一塊錢，要掰成兩塊用

街上開始出現數不清的落葉。  
形制各樣的鞋履走走停停之後，斷裂的枝葉緊緊的貼在地上，從深深淺淺的色塊散漫成了斑駁狀模糊不清的枯敗之色——沒有羅曼蒂克的渲染，只是形狀破碎，看起來可憐。  
也許沒人能夠想到它們也曾生機勃勃的挺立在枝頭過。

強力的氣流從遠處襲捲過來，幾乎是眨眼的空隙，不和諧的顏色被全部吹散。  
視線中又變回了冷灰色的水泥地面。  
秋末的疾風全副武裝的裹挾上了冬天的意味，挾持著與地面相同色調的雲翳，劃得人臉頰生疼，神情混沌，恍惚不知左右上下。  
村上不動聲色的捏了捏已經麻木的腿，把視線從外面的世界收回，僵硬的回過身。

好不容易從空氣閉塞成固體的地下室鑽出來，毫無防備深吸了一大口帶著寒冷特質的新鮮氧氣。橫山脆弱的鼻腔不經刺激，還未向在外面等待許久的村上說點什麼，只能生理反應優先的拼命咳嗽起來。  
皺著眉想吐槽橫山點什麼，村上張了張嘴，看著他微微泛紅的眼角和十分痛苦的抖動，還是皺著眉，選擇先把凍的僵硬的手放在少年單薄的脊背上輕輕拍了拍。

余光不由得被因為呼吸不斷抖動起伏的那頭金髮吸引。  
隔著眼中因寒冷產生的那層生理性淚水，沈沈浮浮的金黃色髮絲和新生的黑色幼髮混雜在一起，萬花筒一般，村上使勁眨了眨眼睛，彷彿看到了街角不遠處那團黃色的落葉。

也許我們是一樣的東西呢。

他看著橫山手裡緊緊攥著的那一摞皺巴巴的錢幣，感受著少年肩膀上清晰可辨的骨，無端的想。  
眼瞼終於承受不住眼淚的重量，飛快的在臉頰上畫出兩條濕痕。被風一吹，幾乎馬上要凍結成冰。

“等久了，冷不冷？”  
終於暖化了那團被吸入氣管的寒冷空氣，儘管音調還是有些奇怪。橫山看著村上蒼白的唇色，直起了身站到靠近路口風更大的那面，順便握住了搭在自己肩膀上的手。  
風好像一下子就小了起來。村上揚起頭看他，新留起來的瀏海有時會刺的眼瞼生疼，走路都看不真切。他晃了晃眼前棕色的髮絲，搖了搖頭。

那疊錢幣還來不及被攤開便被粗魯的塞進肥大的褲袋裡。

「眼睛還真是黑的過份」  
橫山下意識的對視，並且毫無防備的看到了裡面站在霧氣後的自己。  
如果現在不是偷偷摸摸的站在倒賣新幹線車票的地下交易店門口吹冷風，而是舒舒服服的待在暖和的家裡打遊戲多好。  
他長嘆口氣，帶著熱度的水分被寒冷瞬間擊打成灰白色，把積攢在嘴邊的話全部擋回了鼻腔裡。  
“對不起啊。”  
最後也只有沒頭沒腦的抱歉隨著最後一點溫度輕輕飄了出來。不知道是在道歉讓他在寒冷的天氣中等待多時，還是道歉著他們現在——關西孩子所有的境遇。

“幹嘛啦。”那時的村上還不懂得拍頭這種偉大的技巧，只好傻兮兮的從著犯傻的橫山笑，卻因為牽扯到臉頰上那兩條刺痛緊繃的表皮而只好呲牙咧嘴的作罷，“因為想要和キミくん一起承擔嘛。”語氣裡的笑意倒是沒有變，“不想要キミくん一個人。”  
橫山習慣性的皺著眉頭，像他平時要掩飾那些不能外露的感情那樣。手上倒是很溫柔的摸了摸村上臉上的一片冰涼，腦袋裡不斷回想著這個傢伙一定要跟過來的那副神情。  
因為身高差而不得不揚起來的臉，好像更加下垂了的那雙可憐兮兮的眼睛，講什麼都不聽的嘴角弧度，牢牢拽著他袖子的指尖，表情和面前冷到發抖的人完美重合。  
村上總是習慣於這麼看他。帶著點依賴，帶著點崇拜，帶著點說不清道不明的堅韌。  
橫山看著這樣的場景總有點欣喜，有點心疼。

如果被事務所發現偷偷倒賣車票，不只會比現在工作更少，Jr.生涯都會被斷送掉，這個笨蛋到底知不知道。

歎一口氣伸出手把眼前骨架整整小他一圈的這個执拗的小笨蛋抱個滿懷。橫山終於放下了那點大男子主義的僵持，妥協性的低下頭輕輕蹭了蹭村上紅紅的鼻尖，吻住了眼角乾涸的鹽分。  
即使有還算厚重的布料隔擋，太過單薄的身體抱起來手感並沒有那麼好。可是他們都沒有抱怨。

“有了錢，我給你買烤紅薯吃。”

睫毛小幅度的蹭動惹的橫山有些發癢，等待著嘴唇感知到熟悉的溫度，他偏過頭埋在村上細嫩的頸脖裡，深深吸了一口氣。  
嘴唇感受著頸側血管的小幅度震動。不用看也知道，村上被壓在橫山防風外套下面的臉一定笑的眼角都瞇了起來，或許還露出了兩顆可愛的小小虎牙。

“嗯。”

到底在面對橫山的時候，除了時不時那些奇怪的長男固執，年下屬性的滿心依賴和撒嬌還是佔據了村上的大半部分。  
聽著他乖巧而順從的回應，橫山的手從纖細的像玻璃羽毛一樣的腰間上移，揉了揉村上也許對其他人來講手感不是那麼好的頭毛。  
毛茸茸的棕色短髮在他頸肩不安定的蹭動，就著遠處街燈的一片昏黃，像顆火爐裡的糖炒栗子，甜膩到想一口吃掉。

即使他們都明白，扣去必要的生活花銷，被緊緊塞在褲袋最深處的那些錢，一塊500円的烤紅薯，他們是吃不起的。

貧乏【びんぼう】這個詞，唸起來就像極了幾塊銅板被翻來覆去合攏在手心裡撞擊出來的聲音。

不過如果能夠像現在這樣一直被橫山抱在懷裡，手握著手，吃不吃得到烤蕃薯，也就沒有太大關係了吧。  
耳畔除了他均勻的呼吸之外什麼都聽不到——無論什麼硬幣交疊碰撞的聲音，  
好像也沒那麼冷了。

2、洗髮液兌水是生活絕學

成為偶像的日子，看起來似乎也沒那麼好過。  
單純的生活一下子就被紛至沓來的閃光燈沖散。要忙著通告，忙著宣傳，忙著說服自己，忙著毛手毛腳的填補住心中的不安，更要忙碌著防止眼淚在一個罅隙間落下來。  
每個人都在咬著牙拼命的，脫離泥潭。

眼前的人忽然就變了一個樣子。  
明明行程上親密的如影隨形，番組時間排部的如膠似漆，到哪裡都是ヨコヒナ的名義。卻好久都沒有一句玩笑話，甚至疏於問候和招呼——冷淡的像個陌生人。  
出道了，也算是不大不小的明星，有了選擇的餘地，很多時候便不會被安排著擠在一間房裡。  
於是橫山最常看見的場景便是村上背對著他倚在陽台上，披在肩膀上參差不齊的髮尾，和手指尖似乎永遠燃不盡的香煙。  
當初那個軟弱內向的個性，似乎早就合著那些眼中依賴愛嬌和親暱，被毫無猶豫的扔進深淵。  
取而代之的是逐漸沙啞的嗓音，無形縮短的身高差，謙和有禮的距離，莫名其妙的意氣，和不長不短的沈默。  
橫山無法選擇的只能專注在眼前的太多事情，太多責任。他不想再回到那個冬天，那個他們兩個連蕃薯都吃不起的冬天，和只有抱緊他才不會冷的感覺。  
可是等回過神來的時候，才發覺他好像和他變成連道歉都無法說出的距離。  
長大了的村上，是不是已經可以買到更好的禦寒衣物，而不再需要他一個擁抱了？

愛情最殘忍的地方就在於，從它發生的最初就已經到達巔峰。  
那種怦然心動，那種想要收割對方的強烈慾望，那種迫不及待想要到達未來的期許，都在戀愛的開始就已經被預支，  
從此往後，再怎麼走都是下坡路。

爭吵和僵持變成了生活中的常態。

廣闊到組合的未來，每個人的角色怎麼樣可以更鮮明，和高層的聚餐要怎麼爭取，細微到對方的刷牙聲是否很吵能不能改掉，和洗髮液兌水的程度。

早就不是那個鋒芒畢露的少年，開始學著沈住性子，做一個大人。但是就無端的在村上面前收斂不了脾氣。  
所擁有的事物在肉眼可見的擴大成一個寬廣的世界，但是對戀人的忍受能力卻逐漸縮小到比手中的銅板還要狹窄的區域。  
橫山無法控制的從著村上大吼，氣惱的把兌了一半清水被過度稀釋的洗髮液砸向牆角的縫隙，「砰」的一下，和著花灑的流水聲，喧雜的像無數個銅板砸向地面的聲音。

也只是二十歲中段的年紀，被生活過度壓迫的神經戰慄的抖動，終於在一個臨界點全部回彈。  
村上咬緊牙轉過去半邊的臉，只留給橫山一個通紅的眼角，和一點破碎的水光。瞳孔裡一閃而過的難過神色，是還在Jr.時期，被橫山爽約了一個晚上之後那個小村上的神情。滿眼霧氣氤氳，看不到他自己的影子。  
橫山張了張嘴，失控席捲過境，無盡的後悔在心中湧動起了一股洪流，

“分開吧ヨコ。”

長大了的村上努力背對著他，努力讓語氣保持平靜。如果忽略明顯的嗚咽，和不斷抖動著的瘦弱肩膀。縮成一團的背影仍然纖細的像築在天空的玻璃塔，輕輕一碰，就會碎掉。  
橫山愣了愣，卡在嘴角的“抱歉”被硬生生的退回。掛在牆邊的備用鑰匙叮噹作響，像極了心碎的聲音。  
渾渾噩噩的靠在慘白的牆壁上，他盯著被村上關起來的門，甚至不記得自己有沒有回應。  
又回到了一無所有的冬天，而這次他的懷裡甚至也是空空蕩蕩的。

從瓶口流出來的清水，不知道是代替了誰的眼淚。

他的ヒナちゃん個性溫順又堅韌喜歡撒嬌又喜歡哭，怎麼就因為見到了幾面在外人面前的村上而忘記了呢？  
橫山顫抖著攤開了自己的手——光影無情飛逝十年，對方浸透於自己生命之深，朝夕相處的時間之長，如果失去了村上，那他手中這條由無數細小紋路糾纏而成的生命線，會不會就在此時斷掉。  
像抽筋剝骨狀的慘烈那樣？

代替回答的是他抓起外套衝出門的跑動——天氣又要冷了，那個笨蛋穿那麼少就走出去，一定會感冒。  
會忍受他的壞脾氣也還喜歡他的笨蛋只有一個，失去了，就不會復得。

意外的在樓梯不起眼的拐角發現了縮成小小一團的村上。  
聽著腳步聲由遠及近，他抬起深埋在兩條纖細手臂中的臉，露出了一雙被眼淚蟄紅的眼睛。深金色的長髮軟趴趴的搭在臉側，像隻可憐兮兮的嚙齒類動物。

“你幹嘛。”故作兇狠的把頭偏向一邊，小動物努力嘗試著逃避被橫山發現的現實，試圖挽回自己的那點氣悶，可惜旁邊的地上並沒有洞。

伸手摸了摸對面的人身上那層單薄的布料，橫山努力的屏住因為激烈跑動而急促的呼吸，彎下腰，把手中的外套披在了村上身上。在看到那雙眼睛又有濡濕的跡象之前，他搶先一步開了口。

“對不起啊。”

一鼓作氣把村上抱個滿懷。橫山終於放下了那點大男子主義的僵持。  
即使不管村上如何的成長，骨架還是整整小了橫山一圈。還是那麼纖細的樣子。  
手指輕輕的梳了梳已經很長的髮尾，橫山低下頭蹭了蹭村上紅紅的鼻尖，吻住了眼角源源不斷湧出來的熱流——燙的橫山心臟止不住的抽痛。  
耳邊是逐漸變響的嗚咽。

又回到了那個冬天。  
一切都變了，一切又好像都沒有變。  
空空如也的口袋，不能安心的明天，酸脹的眼眶，不能言語的難過，窩在他懷裡的村上信五。  
他們還有很長的路要走。

3、沒有沙發

他開始嘗試著參透“無償”到底是什麼意味。

“我餓了。”

村上抱著抱枕坐在沙發上，百無聊賴的按著遙控器的白色按鍵。絲毫沒有看一眼剛剛邁進自己家門的橫山裕。

年紀越大，越來越猩猩化，倒是越喜歡理直氣壯的撒嬌。  
橫山彎著腰脫鞋的動作頓了頓，忙碌了一天快要死機的大腦毫無怨言的超負荷運作起來。  
「冰箱裡還有什麼來著。」  
下意識的蹲在那裡想了半天，突然就想起了一路小心翼翼拎回來被隨手放在桌子上的紙袋。  
橫山直了直腰，在心裏哀嘆了一下自己日益倒退的大腦能力。

大概二十多年前的他們怎麼也想不到可以和對方相伴而生超過人生的一半時間，十年前的他們也不會預料到現在與對方的相處模式早就進化成了靠空氣就可以分辨對方的老年模式。  
橫山幾乎記不清楚上次村上過來這裡是三個星期前還是已經過了四個月。  
越來越不能直視對方眼睛的同時，似乎生活裡沒有對方也可以繼續下去。

“怎麼過來了。”  
終於料理完自己的橫山，還沒有好好的坐在柔軟的布藝沙發上休息一下，就皺著眉頭看著完全窩在沙發一角的村上，往他腰間塞了一個墊子。  
這麼大的人了，明知道腰不好，還不注意。

“因為想坐沙發。”舒服的享受著橫山先生無聲的照顧，村上用力的眨了一下眼睛，伸長手臂夠到了橫山大概是隨手忘在茶几上的眼鏡，漫不經心的回答。  
真是村上式完美的裝傻。橫山拉過還冒著熱氣的紙袋，聰明的決定閉上嘴。

不過其實....被村上掰過臉戴眼鏡的同時，橫山不著邊際的想——還嘴的方式有很多的嘛。  
譬如，  
誰叫你把自己家搞的和待出租屋一樣空曠。  
或者，  
明明腰不好還要把沙發扔掉。地板有很好坐嗎。  
又或者，  
比起來沙發，難道不是想我嗎？

算了，還是閉上嘴好了。看著距離慢慢拉近的那雙圓圓大大的眼睛，三十歲中段的橫山先生即使已經變成了沉著穩重的大人，也還是會被腦內的預想惹的耳尖通紅。

忍著炙熱和粘膩加速著手上的作業，半塊撥好的烤蕃薯被睇到了村上嘴邊。

“怎麼就一個。”捧住橫山的手左看右看，眨著大眼睛的村上又向前湊近了點。“看來橫山先生終於擁有了500円。”虎牙微微的陷進嘴唇之中，咬出一片粉紅，村上歪頭看他，笑的眼睛瞇起來。就像20年前那樣。  
看來誰都沒有忘記。

三十代中段的橫山先生明明已經有足夠的財力包下來一車的烤蕃薯。

“因為是要和你一起吃。”

盯著被炙烤出蜜糖的蕃薯說這句話可不怎麼浪漫。  
不敢直視戀人眼睛的中年男人拼命忽視著臉上的熱度，不動聲色的抬起胳膊，把他的ヒナちゃん圈到了懷裡。  
即使單薄的身體漸漸變得硬朗，不再需要一個懷抱去抵禦路口的寒風，他的ヒナちゃん也還是他的ヒナちゃん。

“噗嗤。”強忍著笑意，村上安心的靠在了背後那個堅實的胸膛上。微微側過頭看著橫山慢慢變粉的臉，還是沒忍住被可愛的親了上去。

又是一年冬天。

因為愛是貧窮的

**Author's Note:**

> 口袋是貧窮的，機會是貧窮的，時間是貧窮的  
> 愛也是貧窮的。  
> 因為貧窮，所以一絲一毫都做不到奢侈的丟掉，  
> 畢竟都是吝嗇鬼，也都是貧乏命。


End file.
